Playing a Fool's Game
by Writing in Bottle Caps
Summary: L decides to recruit Light to help him with the Kira case. Light, thinking this may help him be a step ahead, decides to accept the offer and 'help' them with the case. But soon enough feelings start to develop between the detective and the boy. Yaoi/don't like, don't read LightxL
1. Chapter 1

**Hai everyone :D So yes ._. this is a very very very very short epilogue… I tried to make it longer and stuff but.. It just kinda ruined it so . We'll have to make do with the short epilogue;3 Chapter 1 will be posted VERY soon. Anyways enough rambling! :3 I hope you guys enjoy this story~ **

L looked out of his hotel room window. It was night time and the whole city was lit up. Everything was continuing on as if nothing had happened. As if his world hadn't just been destroyed.

He'd been by himself for years but never in his life had he felt so alone. Never to the point where it had bothered him. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even his work, or Watari or- Just anything! What was the point in anything when he'd lost everything?


	2. Recruit

**Alright so here's chapter one . I know it's a bit crappy 3 But be patient~ it will get better :3 I hope you guys like it anyways~~~~~~ ENJOY :D**

Light grabbed his books and headed out of his last class of the day. He was going to walk home with Ryuk when he heard someone calling him from behind. He turned around and saw the supposed L walking towards him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Light Yagami." 'L' said as he walked up to Light.

"I see." Light said. "Well, I'm all ears." Light said. They started walking around campus.

"So your father's told me you've already helped him solve a few cases before." L stated.

"Yeah I've helped him a couple of times."

"Well I don't know if your father's told you anything, which he shouldn't have," L said. "But if he did you know that we've basically got nothing on the Kira case right now."

So that's what this was about? The Kira case?

"Well if you did he wouldn't still be killing, would he?" Light said.

"So, seeing as you've been a help before, how about shedding some light upon us, Light?" Light wanted to facepalm at that pun. But at the same time, he sort of couldn't believe this. This was probably some guy trying to prank him.

"No offence but how am I even supposed to believe you're really L?"

"You don't believe me?" L grinned. "Do you need proof? I could show you headquarters."

Okay there was no way this was L. Even though Light had never personally met him, he knew L was far more careful than this. Unless it was a trap. It wasn't a very clever one if it was.

"That seems pretty interesting and all, but I think I'll pass. I should be heading home."

L's smile surprised him. "Why?" L said. "Hiding something?"

That caught him off guard but he made sure not to show it. "Of course not, it's just I figured I should start studying early for the test we have coming up." Light gave him his most friendly and convincing smile. "But if you insist I'll go."

"Perfect." L gave him the address. "Make sure no one knows you're coming." L clarified, and with that he was gone, walking towards a limo. Light automatically assumed he was rich.

Once home, Light immediately went to his room. But not before checking to make sure no one had been in his room.

"Are you actually going to go?" Ryuk asked as Light tossed him an apple.

"If I don't he'll suspect I'm hiding something." Light said. "Besides if I go it could work in my favour." Light grinned. This could be perfect. This way he could stay one step ahead of L. He knew L was probably asking him to join because he suspected he was Kira, so he'd have to be extra careful around him, but he could definitely pull this off.

L's hotel room was on the top floor, so Light immediately headed towards the elevator when he walked in the extremely fancy hotel. Once he arrived at the room, he knocked and waited patiently.

"Light! Welcome." L said when he opened the door and let him in. Light was slightly surprised at the whole neatness of the room. "You can have a seat." L continued. "I'll get us something to eat."

Light didn't necessarily sit down. He was too stressed at the moment. This could easily be a trap.

No. He needed to calm down. There was no way L could prove he was Kira so why worry? It's not like he was going to put a gun to his head and try to get him to confess or anything. Not that he would even if he was in that situation.

L walked back into the room with a plate full of cake and fruit tarts in one hand and some papers in the other.

For the first time, Light noticed some documents on the coffee table and wondered if it was information on the case.

"You're going to have to sign a contract if you're going to be part of the task force." L said putting down the tray of food and handing the papers to Light.

"It only makes sense." Light said casually flipping through the contract quickly.

"Do you need a pen?" L asked.

"Actually I'm going to read this tonight and give it back tomorrow." Light said. "But with all due respect you still haven't proven to me you're L."

"How exactly would you like me to prove that to you?"

Light thought for a moment.

"Would you like me to call in the task force?" L asked. Light had a feeling it wasn't a bluff. So this was really L. His rival.

"How confident are you that you'll catch Kira?" Light asked, confirming that he believed he was L.

"More than confident. I know I will catch Kira." L said. "No matter what."

Light smiled. "Good." He said. "We can't let him continue his killing. I'm glad there's someone who's really devoted to this."

L nodded and picked up a cake with whipped cream and strawberries on it. Light wasn't one to like sweets much but it actually looked pretty good.

That night, Light read the contract twice. It was pretty simple, basically he couldn't tell people he was working on the Kira case, he couldn't withhold information from the task force, he couldn't talk about the case with anyone other than members of the task force.. All that kind of stuff. He could definitely pull this off. L was probably thinking that if he worked with him he'd get a confession or that he'd slip and L would catch him. But that wasn't going to happen. Quite the contrary, Light would fool L himself.


	3. Sacrifices

**:3 Thanks for still reading the story, I know it's not really good right now D; but I promise it gets betteeerr D: Keep in mind this is just the beginning and beginnings are often boring :3 **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the boringness :D Oh~! And please review ;3 tell me what you think so far ^-^**

Light was barely paying attention to what he was buying at the cafeteria. His mind was completely focused on his new brilliant plan and how he would come out of it victorious. He sat down at a table and smiled to himself. He'd show the world that not even the smartest detective in Japan could stop him.

"Are you going to eat that chocolate pudding?" L said, coming out of nowhere and sitting down in front of him.

"Uhm.." Light paused. "Why? Do you want it?"

"Thank you, Light." L said grabbing the pudding and putting it on his own dessert-filled tray. "That's so kind of you to offer."

Did he just get his pudding stolen by L?

I seemed so.

"So, Light." L began. "A great mind like yours must have worked out some sort of theory as to how Kira's been killing his victims."

"Well, it's just a theory…"

"Let's hear it." L said, finishing a chocolate glazed donut.

"I was just thinking, what if Kira doesn't do it on purpose?" Light began. "What if he's somehow doing it supernaturally? Unknowingly?"

"That's an interesting theory, but what about those 12 agents?"

"Like I said, it's just a theory."

"I'd like you to come meet the task force tonight." L said, changing the subject. "Then we can go over the basics of the case. Of course I'll need that contract signed."

Light nodded. He still had trouble believe this was actually L. He had to admit he was pretty convincing. He took the contract out of his bag and handed it to L who looked at it thoroughly.

"Perfect. Welcome to the team."

The moment school was over Light met up with L outside and they both walked over to the same limo he'd seen the day before. The drive to the hotel was pretty quiet. Neither one of them said a word. Light found it pretty awkward but L seemed totally fine by it. It didn't take too long for the task force to introduce themselves and for them all to get familiar with each other. L went over the information and Light couldn't tell wether or not he was feeding him false information but he just went along with it.

Once everyone was gone, Light began feeling nervous. It was a dangerous game they were both playing here. A fool's game. He wondered if L realized that too.

"How serious are you really about this case, Light?" L suddenly asked, looking up from his computer. "I don't want anyone on my team who isn't willing to give 100%."

"I wouldn't give anything but." Light said, looking directly into L's eyes. "I'm as determined to find and stop Kira as you are. Seeing such injustice in this world… It just pisses me off." Light said, quite content with himself.

"Good. I don't expect anything less."

L went back to his laptop while Light read some files. Suddenly he decided to test L.

"So why did you choose me to help with the case?" He asked. "I mean, how do you know I'm good enough for the job?"

"Well I'll be honest, I didn't just hire you because you helped your father solved some cases. Because no offence but that's nothing." L closed his computer and turned towards Light. "I've had my eye on you for a while now." Light felt his heart beat louder. So L did suspect him.

"Well I have to admit I'm pretty honoured." Light said, trying to sound friendlier. "Tell me, L-"

"Please, call me Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki. No, there was no possible way that was his real name. Light just ignored it. "Okay, Ryuzaki, what do you do besides work on the case?"

"Work on the case."

Light frowned. He kind of felt bad for L. Was this really all he did? 24/7?

"Don't you ever do anything with friends, or go out or have hobbies?"

L looked at Light. "Why?"

"Well it must get kind of depressing doing nothing but work day after day." Light said. Though to be honest he didn't really care. He just wanted L to think he did.

"I don't have a problem with my life." L said. "I make small sacrifices so that I can do a better job."

Light understood his logic. After all, he'd made a lot of sacrifices in becoming Kira. He hardly did anything with anyone anymore. Ironically this was the most socialization he'd done in a while.

"It's getting late, I should go." Light said gathering his things. Despite L being his rival and all he felt bad for leaving him all alone.

"If you think you want to keep the job, come back tomorrow around 7." L said.

"I will, thanks." Light said as he walked out the door.

L closed his laptop. Something wasn't right. He was feeling… Weird. No he couldn't feel weird. He couldn't become friends with a potential Kira, it wouldn't end well. For either of them.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Hola el beautiful readers :3 Here's another chapter ;3 I know this story really sucks so far xD But I haven't written in like a year so I'm a bit rusty D; But I hope that you guys can still enjoy it ^-^**

Light had been working for L for two weeks now. He had to admit they were getting along pretty well. He didn't mind spending time with L. He was getting used to the detective's obsession with sweets and his odd ways.

It was nearing three in the morning and Light was practically sleeping while looking at some files which were really just gibberish to him right now.

"I Think I'm done." He said, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"You're already tired?" L said. Light was truly amazed. Did this guy ever sleep?

"Yeah I'm gonna head home."

"It's too late just stay here." L said, closing his laptop.

"I don't know." Light said. "I don't want to be a bother."

"It's okay. I'll mostly be working anyway. Just go sleep." L said, keeping his eyes on his laptop.

Light finally agreed to stay the night. He trusted that it was safe to sleep here. He headed towards the bathroom, letting L know he was going to shower. Though L wasn't really paying attention to him. He was really focused into his work right now. He typed away at his computer for about half an hour without any distractions. Until-

"Ryuzaki?" L heard Light yell from the bathroom. "There aren't any towels here."

L closed his computer and sighed. How could there not be any towels in a hotel bathroom? He got up and looked around for the towels, finally finding some in the bedroom. Honestly, why weren't these in the freaking bathroom? L grabbed them and headed to the bathroom. He opened the door and was about to toss the towel to Light then leave immediately when he paused.

"Hey!" Light said. "You should've knocked. I could've been naked." He grabbed the towel from L's hands and began drying his hair. L couldn't help but notice that he looked… Quite… Attractive? With the water dripping on his bare body.

Wait. What was he thinking!? Without another word he left , closed the door and leaned against it. No. This would stop right here, right now. He was L, he couldn't have these stupid schoolgirl-like feelings. Not for anybody. Especially a potential Kira. He couldn't lose control like this. It wasn't like him.

Pushing those unnecessary thoughts away L began setting up the pullout couch for Light. L sighed to himself. He shouldn't be worrying. Human attraction was normal. It's not like it was anything more than that. So he had nothing to worry about.

"I could've done that myself." Light said as he walked into the room.

"I'm aware." L said. "It was a friendly gesture." He grabbed his laptop and without another word headed to his room so as to not bother Light. But not before grabbing some brownies with sprinkles on them. He sat down at the desk and chair in the bedroom and continued his work.

L's eyes were beginning to close on their own. He didn't get tired often, but when he did it really hit him. He saved his work, went to the bed and slipped under the covers. He was on the verge of falling asleep when the door opened. He sat up to see Light entering the room.

"Light-kun, what is it?" He asked.

"Shh, don't talk Ryuzaki."Light said, getting closer to him. L felt his heart beat a little faster. Why was he scared? Light wouldn't dare hurt him, would he?

"Light what's-" But he never got a chance to finish because Light quickly leaned towards L.

L expected Light to punch him, stab him or something of the sort. He hadn't expected Light to _kiss_ him. And boy was he kissing him. Part of his brain was telling him to stop and slap some sense into Light, but a bigger and more desperate part of his brain was saying he needed this.

Thoughts leaving his mind completely, L listened to the bigger part of his brain and kissed Light back. Light's hands were all over him, hungrily. They soon found their way to the front of his pants. L couldn't believe this. What had gotten into Light?

Light had been awake for about half an hour now. The sun hadn't risen yet, but he could tell by the colour in the sky that it was going to. His stomach was complaining, wanting food. He sighed and decided he'd better get up and eat something before he starved to death. He walked over to the small kitchen and looked in the fridge. He was lucky there were eggs in there because everything else was cakes and brownies and cheesecakes. He also managed to find some pancake mix, and he doubted he'd have trouble finding syrup for them.

He knew L wouldn't eat the eggs, so he just made a plate of pancakes for him and eggs for himself.

He knocked on L's closed door. "I made breakfast." He said. When L didn't answer he opened the door. He was still asleep. Light decided to leave him be and was about to close the door again when he heard L moan in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare? Maybe he should wake him up? That's when he realized… And couldn't help but laugh to himself. He shook L.

"Ryuzaki, wake up!" He said shaking him even more. L sat up quickly with a gasp.

"Nice dreams?" Light teased, still laughing at the detective who grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"I made breakfast so, you just uhh…" Light suppressed a grin. "Clean up."

"Please leave, Light." L said, trying not to lose his cool. Light could tell he was absolutely humiliated. He decided he'd better not annoy him about it. Not _too_ much anyways.

He set up everything on the table and began eating. He hated his own cooking. It was so tasteless. L joined him a few minutes later, not saying a single word. Light had completely finished his plate when he realized L hadn't even touched his.

"Ryuzaki, you're not seriously letting that bother you, right?" He asked. No answer. He kind of felt bad now for mocking him. "Come on, it happens to everyone!" He said, trying to reassure him.

"You don't understand." L said.

"Don't understand what? A wet dream's a wet dream. What's not to understand?" Light said. "It's completely natural and nothing to be ashamed of." He said, feeling like one of those people that always came to high schools to talk about sex.

"You're right Light-kun, I shouldn't let it bother me." He said. But Light didn't really believe him. Clearly something else was going on here. He watched as L sat down on his chair with his laptop on the table in front of him. Light sighed. This was L they were talking about! He'll get over a stupid dream and everything will get back to normal. Right?


End file.
